Antes de la aparición del Gran Potter
by Ali M.D
Summary: Ginny abre los ojos en medio de la Cámara de los Secretos, y esta vez, no va a haber quien la salve (menos Harry, pero el no entra en mi historia).


_Este fic participa en el reto "Te boggartizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Los personajes, Hogwarts y mundo mágico en general es obra (maestra) de J. ._

* * *

Abro los ojos de repente, viendo a mí alrededor tan solo oscuridad. Fuerzo la vista, en un intento de averiguar dónde me encuentro, y tratando ante todo de calmarme. Empiezo a sentir como mi respiración se acelera y los latidos de mi corazón aumentan de ritmo. El miedo me paraliza, ¿no habré vuelto a atacar a alguien, verdad? Solo la idea hace que me entren ganas de vomitar. ¿Y si lo he hecho?, ¿y si he matado a alguien, esta vez?, ¿y si mi mayor temor desde que Tom puede controlarme se ha hecho realidad? Estoy tumbada sobre algo frío y húmedo. Me incorporo con cuidado.

Noto el roce de algo en la frente y en la nariz que me tapa los ojos y levanto la mano para quitármelo.

-Yo no lo haría, al no ser que quieras morir, en cuyo caso, adelante. –La voz de Tom suena juguetona y me pone los pelos de punta. Bajo la mano enseguida, tratando de averiguar dónde me encuentro. Tom empieza a hablar, pero no conmigo. Utiliza una lengua extraña que no comprendo.

Me siento mareada y tengo otra vez ganas de vomitar. Intento calmarme pensado en otra cosa. Inmediatamente, me viene a la cabeza mi familia: Mi madre y su sonrisa; mi padre y sus besos todas las mañanas; mis hermanos, todos unos revoltosos empedernidos que dedican su vida a hacer bromas, entre ellos o a mí. Todos menos Percy, el perfecto prefecto, como dicen Fred y George. Aún que aún no le han nombrado oficialmente, pero está más que claro que va a ser él. Percy, el perfecto Percy. Mi pensamiento se desvía y me imagino, sin quererlo, cuál sería su reacción si supiera todo lo que llevo haciendo este año: los gallos, las marcas en las paredes, abrir la cámara una y otra vez… ¿y ahora?, ¿y si me he cargado a alguien?.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta y me duele. Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, alguna se me escapa y moja el pañuelo negro. Entonces me enfado, me siento una tonta. No quiero disgustar a mi familia, tengo que ser fuerte, y luchar, como hubieran hecho ellos.

Decido no hacer caso a Tom, a medias. Si Tom me dice que si me quito el pañuelo moriré, probablemente sea por algo, él nunca me miente, pero tengo la sensación de que me voy a morir de todas formas, así que lo levanto un poco.

Veo a Tom por primera vez. Está translúcido y habla con una serpiente enorme. Inmediatamente, me vuelvo a tapar los ojos. Esa serpiente… ¡es un basilisco!, como el de las historias de miedo que nos contaba Bill cuando éramos pequeños. Según mi hermano, te matan solo con que las mires, y su veneno es uno de los más mortales del universo. Se me escapa un grito, que no le pasa desapercibido a Tom, el cual se ríe arrogantemente de mí.

El miedo aumenta, tiemblo incontrolablemente. Si la serpiente hubiera estado de cara a mí ya estaría muerta. Y lo voy a hacer, voy a morir, no voy a poder evitarlo. No puedo luchar si no veo por donde voy, y si no lucho probablemente acabe siendo la merienda de la serpiente.

Me viene a la cabeza la idea absurda de que tal vez vengan a buscarme. Fred y George puede que sepan algo, ellos son muy listos, aunque a veces no lo aparenten. Me han estado atosigando todo el año con que sí me encontraba bien, si me dolía algo… ¡Ah!, y además, el otro día, cuando se le escapó el boggard al inútil Lockard en medio de la clase y vino a por mí, se me convirtió en un montón de muertos y petrificados que me echaban la culpa por haberles atacado. Yo lo negué todo, claro, y acepté su consejo de que no me echara encima algo que no era cosa mía. ¡Vaya cosa más fácil de cumplir, como sí era cosa mía! Tienen que haber unido ideas, seguro que aparecen.

Es tan fuerte mí fe por ellos que me olvido de prestar atención a Tom. Por ello, cuando la serpiente empieza a moverse de repente haciendo ese ruido tan asqueroso con la lengua, casi sufro un infarto.

Cambio de idea de repente, no quiero que vengan Fred y George. ¡La maldita serpiente los petrificaría, o peor, asesinaría! Me siento culpable solo de haberlo pensado. ¡Habrían muerto por mí!, ¿Cómo podría seguir con mi vida teniendo en mi conciencia la muerte de mis hermanos?

El sonido de la serpiente se aleja, se oye como se rozan las piedras de la cámara al cambiar de posición, y entonces Tom me habla:

-Ya puedes quitarte el pañuelo, si quieres.

Me lo quito despacio, con cuidado, y mirando a todas partes para cerrar los ojos a la mínima señal del basilisco. Solo está Tom, de cara a mí, algo más nítido que hace unos minutos. Miro a mi alrededor, delante de mí hay una escultura enorme de un señor, detrás, un pasillo que tiene a cada lado una piscina alargada con agua muy oscura, y saliendo del interior de las piscinas, unas serpientes enormes con los ojos brillantes.

-Bienvenida a la cámara de los secretos, Weasley.

No le contesto, me pongo en pie. Estoy muy mareada y débil, pero intento mantener la cabeza clara. Busco mi varita por la túnica, no la encuentro. Tom me mira, como intentado adivinar lo que pienso. Él no tiene varita tampoco, lo único que puedo hacer es correr lo más lejos que mi cuerpo me permita. Retrocedo unos pasos.

-¿Qué haces?

Me doy la vuelta, salgo corriendo todo lo rápido que puedo. Cuando ya voy por la mitad del pasillo oigo a Tom gritar, furioso:

-¡Ah, no!

El agua de los canales que tengo a los lados se levanta de repente, como si estuviera rabiosa, y se coloca en frente de mí, haciendo una barrera. Me acerco a ella, planteándome atravesarla, cuando una ola enorme aparece de la nada. Me da de lleno en el estómago, tirándome al suelo varios metros hacia atrás. Me duele todo el cuerpo del impacto, pero me levanto impasible, con la adrenalina en el cuerpo. La barrera cae, Tom debe pensarse que ya me he rendido.

Empiezo a correr de nuevo, oigo un chasquido, y las serpientes de piedra con ojos brillantes del final del pasillo empiezan a moverse. Salen de la piscina, reptan por el suelo, sisean y mueven la lengua como si estuvieran vivas. Otro chasquido, un par más de serpientes me persiguen. Retrocedo, asustada. Pienso en esquivarlas, pero se colocan unas al lado de las otras, cerrándome el paso. Cuando me acerco a ellas, me amenazan abriendo la boca, mostrándome unos colmillos que bien miden unos metros y acercándolos a mi cuerpo.

Me obligan a retroceder todo lo que avancé, hasta acabar al lado de Tom. Solo cuando este me tiene las manos bien cogidas vuelven por donde han venido y recuperan su forma original, quedándose estáticas.

-Estas destinada a darme la vida, entérate de una vez, Weasley, no hay nada que puedas hacer para vencerme.-Susurra en mi oído.

Estoy muy mareada, empiezo a ver puntos negros. Forcejeo, le pego un codazo en el costado a Tom, que ahora está muy sólido. Él maldice, me obliga a darme la vuelta y me cruza la cara con un golpe que retumba en las profundidades de la cámara. Me caigo al suelo, no tengo fuerzas para levantarme. Noto la sangre en mi boca. Cierro los ojos, el mundo se empieza a moverse a mí alrededor. Me cuesta respirar cada vez más. Lucho contra mi cuerpo, pierdo. Oigo la fría y cruel risa de Tom, de Lord Voldemort, antes de caer al vacío…

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_ Para el que no haya caído, he relatado el momento en el que Ginny y Voldemort pelean antes de que llegue Harry a la cámara (segundo libro) pero vamos, supongo que ha quedado claro.

Gracias a todos por leer, se agradecen comentarios. (ejem, indirecta, ejem ejem... :)


End file.
